Upcoming Kill Counts
This is a list of upcoming Kill Counts. We don't know the specific date for some of these, we just know that we'll get them at some point. 100% Confirmed Kill Counts * Better Watch Out (2016) KILL COUNT - Confirmed on Twitter * Cabin in the Woods (2012) KILL COUNT - Confirmed on Twitter * Society kill count - confirmed on twitter Sequels/Prequels/Remakes To Other Kill Counts * The Thing from Another World (1951) KILL COUNT * Dawn of The Dead (1978) KILL COUNT * Night of The Living Dead (1990 remake) KILL COUNT * Suspiria (2018 remake) KILL COUNT * Pet Semetary (2019 remake) KILL COUNT * Zombieland: Double Tap (2019) KILL COUNT * Doctor Sleep (2019) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (2019) KILL COUNT * Candyman (2020 remake) KILL COUNT * A Quiet Place: II (2020) KILL COUNT * The Purge 5 (2020) KILL COUNT Halloween Continuation * Halloween Kills (2020) KILL COUNT * Halloween Ends (2021) KILL COUNT Confirmed In Other Videos * Annihilation (2018) KILL COUNT - Confirmed in "Announcing the Next TWO Kill Count Franchises!" * The Blob (1988) KILL COUNT - Confirmed in "Announcing the Next TWO Kill Count Franchises!" * Basket Case Series - Confirmed in "Summer Kill Count Franchises ANNOUNCEMENT" * Day of the Dead (1985) KILL COUNT - Confirmed in the Kill Count for Candyman 3. Losers Of Polls * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) KILL COUNT - Lost to Killer Klowns from Outer Space. * Would You Rather (2012) KILL COUNT - Lost to Killer Klowns from Outer Space. * Christine (1983) KILL COUNT - Lost to The Belko Experiment and Ice Cream Man. * Split (2016) KILL COUNT - Lost to The Belko Experiment. * Idle Hands (1999) KILL COUNT - Lost to Ice Cream Man. * Maximum Overdrive (1986) KILL COUNT - Lost to Ice Cream Man. * Monster House (2006) KILL COUNT - Lost to The Belko Experiment. Teased * Hellraiser Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * Society (1989) KILL COUNT - Teased many times. * American Psycho (2000) KILL COUNT - Teased in the extended channel trailer. * The Lost Boys Series - Teased in the extended channel trailer. * Carrie Series - Teased in the extended channel trailer. * Night of the Demons Series - Teased by one Youtuber. * Mars Attacks (1996) KILL COUNT - Teased many times. * Escape Room (2019) KILL COUNT - Teased only 2 times. * Shaun of the Dead (2004) KILL COUNT - Teased at least once in Army of Darkness Kill Count. Speculated * Intruder (1989) KILL COUNT - Will most likely come next year. * Midsommar (2019) KILL COUNT - Will most likely come next year. * House Of 1000 Corpses Series - Will most likely come next year. * Psycho Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * Scream (TV series) - James has indicated during The Final Destination kill count that he would like to find a way to cover the series. * Hatchet Series - Mentioned at least once. Will most likely come next year. * The Return of the Living Dead Series - Not yet been teased. * Hannibal Lecter Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * Countdown (2019) KILL COUNT - Will most likely come next year. * The Final Girls (2015) KILL COUNT - will most likely come next year. James’ favorites! Category:Browse